April Mop
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: Naruto yang selalu jahil dengan teman-temannya sekarang dijahili oleh teman-temannya sendiri.


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_APRIL MOP _© Yoshida Kei

**Genre :**

Humor / Friendship

**Rated : **

T

**Warning :**

OOC (mungkin), rada gaje, semoga nggak typo atau miss-typo.

.

.

**..ooO April Mop Ooo..**

.

Suatu pagi di hari Jumat, tepat hari ini, tanggal 1 April 2011, Naruto bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoaaahem. Jam berapa?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat jam.

"Oh, masih jam 6 pagi," katanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kak Dei," teriak Naruto memanggil kakak tercintanya.

"Kakak," panggilnya lagi.

"Masih tidur mungkin. Tanggal 1 April. Eh? April mop dong. Wah, ngerjain Kak Dei ah, huahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa nista.

Naruto pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto mempunyai rencana untuk menyiram kakaknya dan berkata, "April mop,".

'Jadi kakak nggak perlu mandi lagi. Huahahahha,' batin Naruto dan tertawa nista.

Naruto sudah membawa ember yang dia pinjamnya dari tetangga sebelah tahun kemarin. Ember tersebut berisi penuh dengan air yang telah diberi es oleh Naruto.

Pelan-pelan Naruto melangkah kemudian membuka pintu selayaknya seorang maling. Dia melihat gundukan yang berselimut tebal. Naruto hendak membuka selimut itu dan bersiap-siap untuk meneriakinya dan menyiramkan air es. Naruto membuka selimut dan berteriak...

"GULING?" kata Naruto kaget.

Di atas guling tersebut ada sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan "Untuk Adikku Sayang". Naruto pun membukanya.

ooOOoo

_Kaget? Nggak ada kakak di kamar? Pasti udah mau ngerjain duluan kan? Tapi aku lebih cepet. Oya, aku ngelambatin jam di kamarmu lho. Nggak tau berapa menit. Sorry ya. Otouchan nggak beruntung. Hueehehehhehe... *ketawa nista*_

_APRIL MOP!_

**-Your beloved brother-**

ooOOoo

"WHAAAAAT?" teriak Naruto dengan suara 5 oktafnya sehingga Deidara yang berjarak 5 km dari tempat Naruto berdiri mendengar teriakan tersebut. Deidara pun tertawa nista.

"Gue kalah START!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Sial, jam 7.30," kata Naruto disela-sela olahraga dadakannya.

"Huaaaaaa, pelajaran pertama di isi Kakashi-senpai. Sial sial sial. Gila! Sial banget sih. Pasti dihukum nih," kata Naruto kepada kyuubinya (?).

"Bus ke sekolah terakhir jam 7.35. Lima manit lagi,". Naruto pun mempercepat larinya. Dan saat Naruto sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus, bus langsung bergerak.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

"Bye-bye, Naruto. April mop!" teriak rombongan murid Konoha High School.

"SIAL!" kata Naruto.

Naruto memang tenar di Konoha High School. Selain tenar karena murid yang selalu bikin onar, dia juga tenar karena dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi wakil ketua OSIS dengan Hinata sebagai ketua OSISnya. Digosipkan Naruto cinlok dengan Hinata.

"Eh, Naruto. Sedang menunggu bus?" tanya seseorang. Naruto membalik badan untuk melihat seseorang yang menyapanya. Mata lebar dengan bulu mata yang lebat dan memakai pakaian ketat berwarna hijau ala Changcuters. (author menyebutkan merek *plak*)

"E-eh? Lee. Sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto.

'Mimpi apa sih gue? Sial banget hari ini,' batin Naruto.

"Aku hari ini sedang libur karena sekolahku sedang direnovasi. Aku mau ke sekolah untuk memberikan hasil ulagan murid kelasku kemarin. Mau ikut?" tawar Lee.

"Eh? Apa bisa menempuh perjalanan 5 km dengan naik sepeda dalam 10 menit?" tanya Naruto.

"Ih, gampang," jawab Lee.

(O.O) - ekspresi Naruto

"Ayo, cepetan Naik!" suruh Lee. Naruto pun naik ke sepeda ontel (nggak nemu kata lebih baik lagi) milik Lee.

"B-baik," kata Naruto pasrah.

"Pegangan ya!"

Lee pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan tenaga kuda. Kecepatannya 40 km/jam. Dan sialnya lagi, jalan tersebut belum diaspal. Sehingga Naruto menjerit-jerit karena pantatnya kesakitan.

Lee tidak pernah mengurangi kecepatan melajunya sepadanya meskipun jalanan menanjak. Bahkan Lee membalap tukang becak yang sedang mengantarkan penumpang.

Tidak sampai 8 menit, Naruto sudah sampai sekolah dengan pantat yang tidak selamat. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun berlari kencang menuju pintu sekolah tanpa mengatakan terima kasih kepada Lee.

'Semangat pemuda yang hebat,' batin Lee. Padahal Naruto ingin cepat ke toilet karena panggilan alam.

Jam 7.43, Naruto keluar dari toilet sehabis memenuhi panggilan alam.

Semua mata memandang Naruto, entah ada gosip apalagi yang tersebar. Ada yang tertawa nista dan ada yang menatap iba kepada Naruto.

Saat melewati tempat berita terkini seputar sekolahan alias mading, Naruto tertarik untuk melihat beritanya karena semua murid berkumpul untuk membacanya.

ooOOoo

**Pasangan Terpopuler Tahun Ini**

_Ketua OSIS Konoha High School berpacaran dengan cowok klan Uchiha. Jadian pada tanggal 31 Maret 2011. Bagaimana sikap wakil ketua OSIS yang digosipkan mengalami cinlok dengan sang ketua OSIS tersebut?_

ooOOoo

'APAAAAA? Mereka jadian?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun mencari Hinata untuk minta penjelasan. Tetapi sampai lorong sekolah sudah sepi pun Naruto tidak menemukannya meskipun di kelas Hinata.

"Aduh, aku lupa. Sekarang palajaran Kakashi-senpai," kata Naruto sambil menepuk jidat alias dahinya.

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Dan saat sudah berada di depan pintu, Naruto bersiap untuk membuka pintunya.

"Shitsurei-shi~," kata Naruto yang terpotong karena tiba-tiba hujan lokal terjadi. Satu ember air jatuh dari atas pintu saat Naruto masuk.

"Huahahahhahaha," tawa murid satu kelas menggema.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang, kerjaannya telat terus," kata Kakashi-sensei.

"M-maaf," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita apakan anak kucing ini?" tanya Kakashi-sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

"STRAAAAAP!" jawab murid sekelas.

"Baiklah,"

"Naruto, ke pojok kelas, angkat satu kaki, dan jewer kupingmu! Kalau kau menurunkan kakimu, kau harus memotong rumput dipekarangan belakang sekolah!" suruh Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya kepada dirinya.

"Sensei, bagaimana kalau kita tanya seputar isu yang beredar?" usul seorang siswi berambut kuning dengan poni miring (iya kan?).

"Dasar Ino," kata Naruto lirih.

"Ah, benar juga," jawab Kakashi-sensei.

'WHAT?' batin Naruto berkata dengan memasang wajah - (O.o)

"Naruto, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang kabar jadiannya Sasuke dan Hinata?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh? Kau gila tanya pertanyaan itu kepadaku?" kata Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau menyesal tidak menebaknya duluan ya?" kata Shikamaru nyolot.

"Eh? Kalau mereka jadian ya terserah mereka, aku kan nggak ikutan. Lalu kenapa tanya kaya gitu sih?" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu gimana dengan perasaanmu pada Hinata? Pastinya sakit kalau mendengar gebetan kita udah punya pacar," kata Sakura.

"Nah loh? Perasaanmu sendiri gimana mendengar Sasuke?" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, jadi perasaanmu kepada Hinata saat ini sama seperti perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke?" kata Ino.

"Wah, jadi benar yang dikatakan Sai, kalau Naruto menyimpan rasa kepada Hinata," kata Neji.

"Hei, kalian ngomong apa sih?" kata Naruto frustasi dan tanpa sadar Naruto menurunkan kakinya dan melepaskan jewerannya.

"Yeeeeee.." teriak murid satu kelas pun menggema untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Naruto, seperti yang sudah kukatakan~,"

"Memotong rumput di pekarangan belakan sekolah," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi (-,-)

"Kau tau jalannya kan?"

"Ya, aku tau," kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan dengan lesu dia berjalan menuju pekarangan belakang sekolah.

'Sial banget sih hari ini. Udah dikerjain kak Dei, maraton dadakan, digonceng sama Si Poni Rata dengan jalanan yang berbatu, denger kabar nggak enak tentang Hinata, basah kuyup, disetrap, dan sekarang jadi tukang kebun. Kurang apa nih sial gue? Ngimpi apa sih semalem?' batin Naruto.

Saat Naruto hendak memotong rumput, ternyata dia melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sasuke hendak mencium Hinata. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan meraih kerah baju Sasuke dan hendak memukulnya.

Tetapi saat Naruto hendak meninju Sasuke...

"APRIL MOP!" teriak murid satu sekolah.

"What? Jadi kalian ngerjain aku?" teriak Naruto.

"IYAA!" jawab murid yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ehem, Adikku sayang. Abang mau tanya. Kenapa kau mau meninju Sasuke?" tanya Deidara.

"Eh? Ah- aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran. Itu tadi kan kegiatan tidak terpuji," kata Naruto.

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Sasuke. "Tadi aku seperti sudah mendekati ajalku," sambungnya.

"..."

"Sudah sana, tembak Hinata," kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah Hinata.

"Tembak! Tembak! Tembak!" sorak anak satu sekolah.

'Aduh, gimana ini?' batin Naruto.

'Adikku sudah besar,' batin Deidara dengan air mata buayanya.

"A-aku nggak tau gimana mengungkapkannya. Toh, satu sekolah juga tau, dan kau juga tau kan?" kata Naruto. Naruto mendekati Hinata, meraih tangannya dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?".

"Iya, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"YEEEE..." sorak murid satu sekolah.

**..ooO FIN Ooo..**

Kei : garing.

Kenni : he'em.

Kei : kasihan Naruto. Kejam! *memandang Kenni*

Kenni : eh? Apa?

Kei : sarap!

Kenni : ape lo?

Kei : katanya mau publish tanggal 1 April.

Kenni : salahin tuh modem. *nunjukin modem –piiiiiiiip-*

Kei : modemnya ngerjain lo tuh. Lo nulis ini kan tanggal 1 April 2011.

Kenni : iya juga ya.

Kei : IQ minus.

Kenni : apa lo bilang?

Kei : mulutmu harimaumu!

Kenni : nggak nyambung!

Kei : gua mau ngemis dulu.

Kenni : yaudah sana. *nendang Kei*

_**Oo kolom promosi oO**_

**A Bloody Travel** : NaruHina (For FFC) [fantasy / romance]

**A Complex Love** : SasuHina [Romance / humor / friendship]

**April Mop** : Naruto [Humor / Friendship]

**Jangan Dekati Aku!** : NaruHina [Romance / mystery]

**True Love Never Ends** : GaaIno (For GIST) [Romance / Tragedy]

_**Oo kolom promosi oO**_

**Kei : mohon reviewnya**

**Kenni : dan flamenya (?)**

**V  
>V<br>V**


End file.
